Amore mio
by AiramHermes
Summary: Él es una sombre, un hijo de Hades... Y él pues... Él es un rayo de sol andante, con una sonrisa brillante, y ese humor que contagia. Nico no lo negaba, Will le gusta. Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo. —Serie de Oneshot's.
1. I Solangelo: Dibujo

¿Quién no ama el Solangelo? Como sea... **Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

Me decidí en hacer este reto... Serán varios Oneshot's -Unos 10 u 8- algunos de Humor, otros de solo romance, otro picantes, tiernos... Etc.

 **I Solangelo: Dibujos.**

Él se describió a sí mismo como una sombra. Oscura, sin lugar específico, odiada, y sigilosa.

Él es un hijo de Hades, un hijo del dios rechazado, un hijo del inframundo, que trae el temor a la tierra, él es oscuro, y todo el mundo le teme.

Hasta que llego el... El hijo de luz, de la alegría, el brillo... El hijo de Apolo, el dios del Sol.

Desde que lo conoció no lo deja solo, lo cuida, y suele hacerlo reír.

Will era una de las primeras personas que no le temía a primera vista. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Grover lo serían... Pero cuando supieron quién era su padre se alejaron... Bueno Percy es terco, así que en realidad no cuenta.

—Hey, Nico. — Llamo su atención el rubio.

— ¿Mhh? —Lo miro sin interés fingida.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, mientras señalaba el block en su mano.

—Dibujar, ¿Qué no es obvio? —Le devolvió la pregunta con Ironía y Sarcasmo haciendo poner en blanco al chico hijo de Apolo.

—Sé que estas dibujando. Pero me refiero a que dibujas. Respondió el rubio, el cual se sentaba a su lado. El pelinegro escondió el dibujo con su chaqueta de aviador.

—Es algo que no te importa, Solace. — Respondió sonrojado el chico. El rubio le miro con una ceja alzada, para luego reír.

—Está bien, no preguntare. — Se encogió de hombros, pero se levantó. El más pequeño suspiro, sabía que el rubio no se iría.

Y no es que le molestara. Le agradaba, se acomodó a su lado, y siguió dibujando. Hazel le dijo que dibujar y pintar lo relajaría, pero ahora la punta de sus dedos temblaba.

Miro de reojo a su compañero, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y eso le molestaba, _"¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?"_.

Will Pov.

Me recosté al árbol a nuestras espaldas, cerré los ojos y trate de lucir relajado, cuando estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. Entre abrí los ojos, y mire a mi aliento de muerto.

Buscaba los colores perfectos para lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Flexionando sus cuerpo hacia delante buscando en donde poner más detalles, su espalda encorvada, su cabello -ahora corto- desordenado.

— ¿Me dirás? —Lo asuste con mi pregunta, se volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido.

—No, Solace. — Masculló mientras evitaba ahora la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte de nuevo, mientras me acercaba a él.

—Porque no, ahora cállate.-Respondió con una de sus sonrisa retorcidas.

Sonreí de lado y me acerque aún más a él. Trate de mantener mi pulso en calma, y mi respiración tranquila.

—Hey... Nico. —Susurre en su oreja, pude notar que tuvo un escalofrío, sonreí para mis adentros.

— ¿Q-Qué?—Pregunto con un leve tartamudeo.

—Mírame. —Susurre de nuevo. El volteo un poco su cabeza, su rostro todo sonrojado me miraba con nervios.

Me acerque más, y junte nuestros labios. Pensé que en algún momento se separara de mí, corriera hacia su cabaña y me ignorara por semanas, y por eso me sorprendí por el hecho de que el me correspondió.

Sabía —por alguna extraña razón— a manzana y limón, como si hubiera comido Manzana y Limón hacia unos minutos. Puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello y empecé a jugar con algunos mechones, luego empecé a jalarlos de manera suave, Nico soltó un jadeo entre el beso, que hizo que mordiera su labio, con suavidad.

Sus ojos estaban brillando con deje de lujuria, sus labios entreabiertos con un color rojizo, que contrarrestaban con su piel pálida, su cabello negro alborotado.

— ¿Por qué? —Mantuve la mirada sobre sus ojos café, tanta veces que sigo loco por ellos.- Will, dime.

Sonreír, sentía mi pulso acelerado, le pase un brazo por su cuello, y rosé nuestros labios. — Porque me gustas, chico muerte, ¿Otra pregunta tipo Percy?

Nico negó sonrojado, su bloc estaba a un lado de él, ahora, y se podía notar que era un retrato de mí.

—Así que esto dibujabas... —Susurré con una sonrisa. Él se volvió a sonrojar con mayor furor.

—Silencio Solace.

* * *

Dejen comentarios... Apoyen ;3

Adiós, los amo ;3.


	2. II Solangelo: ¿Apuesta?

**II Solangelo: ¿Apuestas?** **—En esté no es mucho Solangelo, es más la reacciones de sus amigos a mi punto de vista.**

* * *

Todos sabían que Nico estaba muy apegado al hijo de Apolo, algunos solo miraban de reojo cuando el hijo de Hades acompañaba al rubio en busca de medicinas, o plantas, y cuando regresaban el hijo de Hades se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, y el hijo de Apolo contenía una carcajada.

Otros trataban de ignorar los pequeños roce que le daba Nico a la mano de Will, pero no podrían ignorarlo pues siempre el rubio se sonrojaba y tomaba su mano completamente.

Una tarde en una reunión de líderes, cuando la reunión terminó, la pareja se fue, y como si lo tuvieran planeado todos empezaron a hablar sobre ellos, la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita saltó:

—Apuesto 20 dracmas a que todavía no son novios. —Exclamó soltando una bolsa con dracmas. Algunos se miraron sorprendidos pero empezaron las apuestas.

—Apuesto 15 dracmas a que ni siquiera se han besado. —Entro a la apuesta la hija de Atenea dejando su bolsa.

Los novios de estas chicas le miraron sorprendidos, y después rieron un poco.

—Apuesto 20 dracmas a que Nico está dejando en la Friend Zone a Will. —Dijo con diversión Leo.

—Apuesto 40 dracmas a que ya son novios. —Dijo Jason.

—Apuesto 40 dracmas a que ya son novios, al igual que Jason. —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida Percy.

Y así comenzaron las apuestas, ahora todos las cabañas —Menos la siete, la trece, la tres, y la una— observaban al par de chicos noche y día esperando un avance. El hijo de Júpiter siempre sonreía lo cual empezaba a asustar, mientras que el hijo de Poseidón siempre se estaba riendo, bueno, eso era más normal que las sonrisas de Jason.

Hasta esa noche.

Nico se mantenía cerca de Will mientras que estaban en la fogata, el hijo de Apolo cantaba junto a su cabaña, siento acompañados por algunos hijos de Febo.

Nico jugaba con las pulseras de Will, mientras esté cantaba a todo pulmón, siendo acompañados por todos sus hermanos, algunos miraban con una sonrisa de aceptación al par de chicos, otros parecían divertidos.

— ¡Ya me cansé! Will, Nico... ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes? —Todos callaron, bueno todos menos una hija de Apolo inspirada, que luego fue callada por el mismo Leo.

—Creí que era obvio... —Murmuró sonrojado el hijo de Hades, mientras que los hijos de Apolo asentían de acuerdo.

—Lo es, solo que él... Él es Leo. —Le acompañó en la conversación Percy—. Ahora paguen.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Preguntó una sorprendida Annabeth.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que había una apuesta. —Exclamó Will riendo.

—No pensé que caerían tan bajo, Solace. —Musitó sonrojado el hijo de Hades con el ceño fruncido.

—O sea... ¿Había una relación justo en mi narices y no me di cuenta? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y avergonzada Piper.

—Oh tranquila, solo lo sabían Jason y Percy... Y mi cabaña ya que son unos curiosos. —Respondió Will.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos... Antes de que todos explotaran y empezaran a seguir a los tramposos hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, los cuales reían a carcajada abierta.

—Te dije que no debíamos decirle a esos idiotas. —Frunció el ceño Nico.

—Y yo te digo, ahora, que ellos no deben 50 dracmas a cada uno... —Dijo con una sonrisa brillante Will.

—Tú también eres un idiota Solace. —Replicó.

—También te amo Di Angelo. —Dijo el doctor besando la mejilla del hijo de Hades—. Ahora... ¿Seguimos cantando? —Le preguntó a sus hermanos.

—Y 1, y 2... Y 1 2 3... —Gritó la menor de la cabaña.

* * *

Lo advertí... Si no les gusto, tranquilos, pronto habrá mucho Solangelo ewe...~ (?)

Dejen comentarios.

Los amo, adiós.


	3. III Solangelo: Caliente

III Solangelo: Caliente.

* * *

Will contuvo un gemido ante el nuevo beso de ese hijo de Hades. Las manos traviesas del italiano subían su camisa con rapidez, no sabe en qué momento terminaron así, pero Will no se quejaba. Solo recuerda estar revisando las heridas del chico, toco una zona sensible, gemidos, besos, y ahora él se encontraba en una camilla, con un Nico sin camisa besando su cuello, mientras trataba de no mover su caderas.

Dio otro gemido al sentir la rodilla del pelinegro en su entre pierna. El pantalón no ayudaba a su problema, pudo sentir la sonrisa del italiano en su cuelo al sentir su problema. El pelinegro beso su pecho, sus labios estaban caliente a su piel, lamió, y dejó un rastro húmedo desde su cuello hasta su estómago, el hijo de Hades volvió a subir, jugando con su cuello de nuevo.

Lo aceptaba, el hijo de Hades no podría ser perfecto, pero tiene un cuerpo increíble, soltó un nuevo gemido. Y antes de que soltara otro, cambio las posiciones, quedando el encima de ese sonrojado italiano. Besó su cuello con pasión, mordió un punto entre su nuez y su oreja, Nico soltó unas palabrotas en italiano que con el tiempo se aprendió.

—Nico, traje tus ven... —Y Percy se congeló al ver la imagen, no todos los días ves a tu primo con un hijo de Apolo sin camisa encima de él. — Will... Eres un asalta cunas.

—Percy, querido primo mío... Ve a buscar a Annabeth que te proteja, porque ni el agua te ayudara. —Soltó Nico con su mirada llena de locura, el hijo de Poseidón chilló como un hámster para luego correr, el hijo de Hades le siguió.

—... Mierda, que caliente. —Masculló sonrojado el hijo de Apolo, para luego ponerse su camisa, y taparse su sonrojado rostro. —Necesito un baño... Un largo baño de agua fría.

* * *

Lo acepto, esta muy corto, pero solo tengo 14 días para terminar, y subiré dos por días y serán tanto Drabbles, como Oneshot's... Esté es uno, esperen el otro como dentro de una o dos horas.

Hoy estoy feliz y eso nadie me lo quita... Daap sabe la razón, a pesar de que no le gusta xD.

Palabras: 376.

Los quiero, adiós ;3.


	4. IV Solangelo: Dulces

IV Solangelo: Dulces.

* * *

 _Es una tortura_ Pensó con su rostro ocultado Nico. Will de por si era la personificación de la sensualidad, eso todas las chicas- y Nico- lo sabían, su mirada azul como el cielo, sus cabellos rubios que parecían rayos de sol, su piel tostada como caramelo, y esa sonrisa brillante que daba a todo el mundo.

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres? —Preguntó Will estirando la paleta de fresa que antes estaba en su boca. El hijo de Hades lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Will ignoró su mirada para seguir con su interesante paleta.

Ahora todas las hijas de Afrodita no disimularon sus jadeos colectivos, y como si fuera planeado el hijo de Apolo soltó su paleta, que ahora brillaba por la húmeda que el rubio hizo. Todos los hermanos del rubio reían por la –nada- disimulada cara de satisfacción de su hermano y líder, quien miraba al único hijo de Hades.

—Está delicioso, las hijas de Afrodita si saben de dulces... —Halagó Will a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor con pequeñas motas de lujuria en sus ojos—. Pero para la próxima me hacen algo de limón, lo amargo me encanta... —Comentó mirando a Nico, quien bebía jugo de limón mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario.

Las hijas del amor chillaron con emoción para luego correr a su cabaña mientras gritaban: "Sus labios" "¿Viste como lamia?" "¿Cómo será en la cama?"

Keyla, una de las chicas en la cabaña de Apolo, se levantó para gritar: — ¡Lo siento, solo Nico sabe cómo es nuestro Will en la cama! —Grito con emoción. La cabaña de Afrodita se quedó en shock en medio camino a su caballa.

— ¡Keyla! —Gritó un sonrojado y avergonzado hijo de Hades.

* * *

Palabras: 289

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?** :3, No sé. Me gustó, ya falta más o menos.

Adiós (?)


	5. V Solangelo: Celos

V Solangelo: Celos.

* * *

Will no era celoso. Podría ser tierno, y a veces pícaro, pero nunca celoso. Nunca sintió celos en ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores, y esta vez no sería la primera.

Después está Nico, su novio —Como le encanta poder decirle así— el hijo de Hades, el dios del inframundo, la oscuridad, las sombras... O sea, que él en otra vida no será estilista, ni arreglará flores. Que era adorablemente celoso, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que una hija de Afrodita quería pasarse, cuando un hijo de Venus coqueteaba con él... Adoraba que gruñera y maldijera en italiano. Era caliente.

Nunca en su vida fue celoso, así que esta vez no lo sería... O eso creía.

—Will, es Percy. —Le sacó de sus pensamientos Austin—. Clarisse le torció la muñeca, y cuando caminaba hacia acá le llegó una flecha a la pierna

El hijo de Apolo suspiró, los hijos de los 3 grandes no tienen suerte... Pero Percy se lleva la corona de laurel. Se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia el cuarto que le indicaron sus hermanos. Cuando entró a la sala no se esperó encontrar a su novio riendo de la desgracia del hijo de Poseidón.

—Nico... —Saludó aun con sorpresa al hijo de Hades, se supone que debería de estar en el campamento Júpiter, no con el hijo de Poseidón—. Percy, que linda flecha. ¿Dónde me consigo una? —Preguntó en broma viendo la flecha que atravesaba la pierna del moreno.

—No hagas bromas, Will. —Le regañó Nico. Will frunció el ceño, ¿No era él quien siempre molestaba al hijo de Poseidón? Sacudió un poco su cabeza sacando sus ideas—. Ayúdalo de una buena vez. —Pidió con una sonrisa.

El hijo de Apolo asintió confundido, busco unas vendas, anestesia, y gasas. Miro la muñeca del hijo del mar, busco pomada, y un calcetín.

— ¿Para qué el calcetín? —Preguntó con voz dolida Percy.

—Oh... Para que no grites. —Respondió con una sonrisa brillante y nada calmante el rubio.

—Oh.

—Aja. —Asintió el hijo de Apolo, buscó cinta adhesiva para sostener las gasas—. Esto será lento y doloroso. —Por alguna razón el rubio se olvidó su calma, y ahora parecía querer acomodar la muñeca de Percy con solo un apretón.

Después de unos gritos de niña de parte de Percy, risas de burla de parte de Nico, y maldad pura de parte de Will, todo terminó... Y Percy gritó que para la próxima prefería ser curado por la misma Clarisse, al menos ella avisaría que dolería como el Hades.

Nico miró sonriendo al rubio, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero cuando vio que el hijo de Apolo sostenía su pecho con una mueca de confusión se preocupó.

— ¿Qué sucede Solace? —Preguntó poniendo sus codos en una mesa cercana.

—Me siento mejor. —Respondió sin nada de lógica—. Me dolía el pecho y me sentía colérico hace tan solo unos momentos.

El hijo de Hades se sorprendió. ¿Will Solace enfermo? Ahora que ¿Clarisse siento tierna? ¿Annabeth sin leer? ¿Thalia sin molestar a Percy? Nico se acercó a Will, puso una mano en su frente pero el hijo de Apolo se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Percy? —Preguntó de manera cortante con el ceño totalmente fruncido y un tic en su ojo derecho. Y Nico entendió todo.

Will Solace no estaba enfermo... Bueno sí, pero no de una manera médica, sino una más sentimental que lo hizo sonrojarse. Se hubiera enojado por la manera cortante que lo demostró. Pero estaba tan feliz, por primera vez Will se puso celoso, y fue con él.

—Llegué del campamento Júpiter hace tan solo unos minutos, y cuando venía camino hacia acá, me conseguí con Percy y su flecha en la pierna. —Respondió con una sonrisa y abrazó al rubio, quien al parecer se había sonrojado—. Estas celoso, Will. —Señaló con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del él.

— ¿Celoso? —Preguntó sonrojado y confundido el hijo de Apolo.

—Sí. Eres adorable siendo celoso... y muy maniático también, te juro por el inframundo que sentí cuando acomodaste la muñeca de Percy de un solo golpe. —Comentó con una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento... —Dijo—. No, ¿Sabes qué? No lo siento, es su culpa por estar cerca de ti. —Dijo como respuesta final mientras se acercaba a los labios del menor.

— ** _Amore mio_** _..._ Yo solo te amo a ti, Solace. —Murmuró sonrojado para, al final, ser besado por el rubio.

* * *

—Tomando jugo—. Llego tan tarde que tengo alergia...—Estornuda—. Como sea, este es el "fin" para el reto "Solangelo Fever!" (Para nada tarde, ¿Verdad?) pero seguiré, pues me gusta el Solangelo n_n.

Eso es todo, pronto actualizaré "Leyendo con los dioses"... ¿Fin? Amn No sé.

Fin.


End file.
